The Devil King is a loser in romance!
by randomguy00
Summary: With Chiho unexpectedly demanding an answer to her feelings from Maou, and him not being able to reply. She starts to distance herself from him. And with Alas Ramus wanting to be more of a family, where does that leave Emi?


A young man, who looked no more than 25 years old, walked through a crowded mall. He wandered aimlessly through the mall. "Hey Maou!" Maou turned around, seeing a red-headed girl, in a simple beige blouse and blue jeans. In her arms was a toddler who had silvery hair, with a purple stripe going through it. " It's supposed to be for Alas Ramus you know?"

At the mention of his adoptive daughter, a smile spread across Maou's face, "Of course Emi. It's for her~," he said pinching Alas' cheek, "So Alas, whaddya want?"

"mmm..." Alas seemed to be deep in thought. Then Alas seemed to decide, "Oh, Oh, I want...um," Alas chewed her finger, "Rewax Bweaw."

"Ohhh, Relax Bear huh?"

"mmhmm," Alas Ramus nodded.

"You sure you don't want a Poketure?" Maou attempted to persuade her.

"Don't try and change her mind Maou!" Emi seemed to take this action extremely offensively, as she slapped Maou's head.

Maou laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head. "What's so bad about it Emi? C'mon lighten up a little!" Maou slapped Emi's back in an attempt to soften her up.

"Hmph," Emi turned away from him in a huff, "I just don't want some good for nothing Devil King influencing her!" Emi stepped away from Maou, "And when did I ever say you could touch me?" Emi started walking to the toy stores that littered the mall. Maou followed behind Emi, keeping a couple of paces behind her.

Emi walked under the large rainbow arch into the Relax Bear shop; with it's recent popular T.V series they had been ramping up their marketing campaign, going from just bears that were sold in the toy section of department stores to: key-chains, phone-charms, and popular create-a-bear stores; which the couple was walking into.

"So Alas, which one do you want?" Emi smiled warmly to the child.

"Um um..." Alas nibbled on her fingers.

"How about..." Emi searched through the catalog of base bear colors, "Would you like a pink one? Or maybe a white one?"

"ORRRRR," Maou started coming from behind a corner, "THIS!" Maou held out a demonic bear, who had: red fur, horns, and a sharp demon tail.

Alas laughed and Emi just sighed putting on a nice face as she pushed Alas Ramus to choose a bear less connected to her 'daddy', "Maybe, you should choose, THIS!" Emi picked up an angelic bear.

"mmm...Both!"

"Huhh?!"

"Both!" Alas repeated.

Emi and Maou silently communicated to each other, debating on what to do.

"Fine," both of the 'parents' caved in to their child, shelling out the few thousand yen it cost. As they walked out of the store with the two bears in a large bag.

Arriving back at the 'Devil's Castle' , the pair walked into quite the hectic scene. Ashiya, the devil's right hand man, juggled various tasks as he held a large icing tube in his hands.

"Make haste Alciel," a girl clad in a kimono snapped to him.

"You will not speak to me in-"

"I don't care! We need to finish before they get..." the girl in the kimono trailed off, seeing the pair in the doorway.

"What is it?" Ashiya asked before spotting his liege in the doorway. The pair stared at them in awkward silence for a moment, Ashiya putting down the tube of icing next to an unfinished cake.

"What's going on Suzuno?" Emi asked staring at the messy apartment.

"My apologies, my lord," Ashiya bowed down to Maou, "We wanted to make Alas Ramus' birthday festivities special, so we decided to create a surprise cake."

"Indeed," Suzuno said, "It seems we were not fast enough."

"Oh it's fine," Maou shrugged it off, "You guys didn't need to go through all that trouble."

"Oh contraire my lord," Ashiya said, "Birthday parties are EXTREMELY important to today's youth! Without birthday parties children would never get to get a day of happiness and presents!"

"Wow...Never thought I'd hear _demon general Alciel_ rant about how happiness is important to children," Emi scoffed.

"Oh, can it Hero!" Ashiya pointed a finger at her, "Prioritizing the happiness and well being of mi-lord's heir is of upmost importance!"

"Well maybe you should've told me about it before you started planning it."

"With all due respect sire...You can't keep a secret." Ashiya said flatly.

"What! Yes I can! Take that back!"

As the two demons bickered Emi, setting Alas Ramus down, went over to Suzuno who went back to working on the cake. "Hey Suzuno," Emi started, "thanks for doing this."

"Oh, no need to thank me hero," Suzuno remained modest even with the hero's praise, "It was mostly good Alciel's doing."

"Hmm," this fact didn't surprise the hero much, the demons had been the complete opposite of what demons were supposed to be. Maou worked hard, and even saved humans on plenty of occasions. This had led the hero into some emotional turmoil, debating whether or not she should truly off the so called _demon king. _Ever since Emilia and Maou had arrived on earth their once hostile relationship had gotten a whole lot friendlier.

"Aaaannnd there," Suzuno finished the icing on the cake, it had completed the 'Happy Birthday Alas Ramus!' in blue icing, "Get ready Emi,"

Emi moved over to the light switch, flipping the lights off, Suzuno lighting the candles on the top of the cake. Suzuno then cradled the cake in her arms, bringing it over to the table where Alas Ramus sat on Maou's laugh as he and Ashiya talked among themselves. Kneeling at the table Suzuno placed the cake in the center singing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,"

Emi, Maou, and Ashiya join in on the song finishing it off when Alas Ramus blew out the candles. The four cheered Alas as she finished.

"Happy Birthday Alas," Suzuno pinched her cheeks, before placing a large present in front of the small child. Alas gasped at the sheer size of the box, it had to be the same size as her! As Emi and Maou watched their adoptive daughter rip apart the wrapping paper, Maou spoke up, "So has Chi said anything to you?"

"No, not anything much," Emi knew what Maou had been worried about, "Listen Maou if you love her just go for it, you know she'll take you."

"Ugh, it's nothing like that," Maou pouted, "I just...can't right now."

Emi sighed at his wishy-washy attitude, it was the very thing that drove Chiho away. A few days ago as Maou was leaving the MgRonalds after finishing his work, Chiho confronted Maou, demanding an answer to her feelings. The great Demon Lord who almost conquered Ente Isla couldn't deal with a small romantic confession. After not recieving an answer, Chiho had decided to take a break from Maou for a while not even talking to him when they were at work together.

"Just be quick, who knows when some college stud'll pick her up," Emi gave a sly grin as she got up and went to Alas Ramus.

"Sh-Shut Up!" Maou blushed. Even though he was centuries of years old, and ruled the whole demon realm, women's hearts and his own heart was still a mystery to him. Sure there were plenty of Succubi who threw themselves at him during his reign, he never once indulged himself in that way. But...Maybe he should start. This thought lingered in the back of his head, constantly ringing out. Maou clutched his head, "Argh!" Maou jumped to his feet, to get his mind off the topic at hand he spoke to Alas Ramus, "What'cha got there kiddo?"

Alas Ramus held up a large box which displayed the logo of one 'Ez Breezy Cooking Set for Children!'. "Tank you Suzu-Sis!" Alas Ramus cried out with a big smile plastered on her face.

_At least Alas Ramus is happy._ Maou thought to himself.

"All right you two get in there," Suzuno ushered Emi and Maou next to Alas Ramus.

"Wha-"

"Huh?!"

"Alright get ready you two..." Suzuno instructed as Ashiya grabbed a disposable camera, "Smile!" Then a flash, with that the photo had been taken. Alas continued to take joy in the new presents she just received, along with the cake Ashiya had made. With the two teddy bears and a children's cooking set this made quite the day for the little girl. When...

"Yo!" the door swung open, revealing a Japanese woman with a short cut hairstyle in a blue sweater and white jeans.

"Rika!" both Emi and Ashiya exclaimed, causing Emi to look at Ashiya in confusion for a moment, before he brought Rika in for a kiss.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Emi nearly screamed, "When did this happen?!"

"Yeah Ashiaya, since when are you so chummy with this girl?" Maou asked clearly just as confused as Emi was.

"Oh, well it was a few weeks when he asked me _out_," Rika giggled, "We planned to tell you guys today, but he just had to be all romantic." Rika playfully punched Ashiya's side.

"Wait, You DO know he's a demon!"

"Yeah, but why would that matter when I know what he's like?"

"Look, I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Don't worry Emi, I can handle myself," Rika flexed her arm.

"Alright, just don't hesitate to call me if you're ever in danger," Emi hugged Rika.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe."

"Ok."

With Emi reassured they got back to the festivities, dishing out cake to everyone. The party continued into the evening before the time hit 6:00. "Well, I ought to be going," Rika said gathering her bags.

"Here let me walk you home," Ashiya offered.

"Why thank you," Rika took Ashiya's hand and they walked out the door.

"Well, I ought to go and tidy up," Suzuno got up, leaving the hero and demon king alone with their adopted daughter. Awkward silence filled the air for a minute as the couple didn't no what to do before, "Mama!" Alas Ramus chirped up.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we spend te night here?"

Emi looked at her daughter unsure of what to say, "I guess that'll be fine, if it's okay with Maou."

Emi's words put Maou on the spot, who was in the middle of enjoying the last slice of cake, "Uh, Sure," he replied with a mouthful of cake.

"Yay!" Alas Ramus cheered.

"Careful Alas!" Emi said as Alas attempted to pull the futon out of the closet.

"Don't worry, I got it," Maou pulled the futon out and started setting up the futon, "Alas go hang out with mama,"

"Okeh!" Alas Ramus followed her instructions, running over to Emi.

"Alas do you want to take a bath?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright let's go," Emi took Alas' hand and led her out the building.

Emi and Alas walked down the street heading over to the local bathhouse. After undressing themselves and going into the bathing area. Emi had her hair up in a bun and had a towel covering most of her body, with Alas in a similar fashion. Emi knelt down in front of a shower head, "Come here Alas," Emi patted her thigh. Alas snapped her attention to her mother, sitting down in front of Emi as she began to douse her head in water.

"Hey mama,"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with papa?"

"Yeah, of course baby," Emi scrubbed Alas Ramus' hair.

"No, like forever," Alas' dead serious tone caused Emi to pause. Thinking, Emi wasn't sure how to respond to this innocent question posed by her adoptive daughter, "Mama?"

"Yeah, just thinking," Emi couldn't honestly convey her feelings to the little girl, all her life, everything was simple. It was her vs. the Devil King, the bane of all humans. Now who she thought was her enemy was now just Sadao Maou, a friendly man, who worked at the MgRonalds down the street.

"Don't worry Alas, nothing will happen for a while, so don't worry."

That seemed to satisfy Alas Ramus, if only for a while. The rest of the bathing process passed, and Emi and Alas Ramus made their way back to Maou's apartment.

"Mama...I'm tired," Alas rubbed her eyes with one hand and tugged on Emi's pant leg with the other.

"Alright c'mere," Emi picked up Alas Ramus, walking the remainder of the way with Alas Ramus in her arms. Arriving back at Maou's apartment she used her elbow to knock on the door, "Maou, open up."

After a few seconds the door opened, Maou stood there with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Sho she's aweady ashleep huh?" Maou let Emi in walking over to the sink, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, spitting out the toothpaste. Maou was in nothing more than a yellow shirt and a pair of blue boxers as he got settled into his futon, "What're you waiting for?" Maou asked Emi as she stood with Alas in her arms.

"Alright," she grumbled, setting Alas Ramus down next to Maou the proceeded to lay down holding on to Alas.

With an hour or so passing with Emi and Maou just staring back at one another in the dimly lit room. "What are you going to about Chiho?" Emi asked.

"I don't know..." Maou scratched his head, "I don't know..."

Emi stared at Maou, who was now facing the ceiling, apparently deep in thought.

"Whatever, Good night Emi,"

"Good night."


End file.
